In a longitudinal bar unloading apparatus, the bars arrive at a given speed in the longitudinal direction and must be braked to unload them transversely either rightwards or leftwards.
The unloading apparatuses of the revolver type are characterized by a plurality of channels or grooves or niches made on a rotor, in which the bars enter and are braked to then be rotated together with the movement of the entire rotor.
In the prior art, the bars are braked by means of fixed devices, which do not rotate together with the rotor, placed at the bar inlet zone into one of the rotor channels. It is thus necessary to wait for the bar to be braked and for the brake to then be disengaged so as to not hinder the rotor rotation before rotating the rotor and allowing a free channel of the rotor reach said bar inlet zone. Therefore, these systems are only suitable for rather low material arrival speeds: the need to have an immediately free channel for the introduction of the material becomes more and more important as the speed increases.